role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Raiga
Raiga is a independent film kaiju and The Guardian Beast Of Quintessence and is used by Krazar History ''Origin wip Early Awakening! Raiga and Birthgoji vs The Battle Kaiju wip Monster Islands Tour 'TBA' The Beast of Quintessence Vs The Demon God! 'TBA' Abilities Raiga= '''Raiga' *''Physical Strength:'' Raiga is a rather strong individual, able to lift 3.5x her own height and weight *''Durability:'' Raiga is highly durable, able to tank most physical and energy based techniques. *''Regeneration Factor:'' Even though she is a heavily modified Gojiran, Raiga still retains her healing factor. Depending on the injury she acquires, it can either take a few seconds to heal, or a few hours or even days. *''Muscular Tail:'' Raiga has a rather powerful tail, allowing her to trip, batter, and cripple her foes with it. *''Amphibiousnes:'' Raiga is capable of staying in the oceans for long periods of time. *''Quintessence Manipulation:'' Raiga has the ability to control and manipulate quintessence. *''Weather Manipulation:'' Raiga has the ability to actively alter the patterns of weather to summon both dry and wet thunderstorms. *''Electrokinesis:'' Raiga has control of electrical currents, allowing her to absorb and channel them. *''Thunder Punch:'' Raiga channels her electrical energies into a physical blow, these punches are as strong as a nuclear pulse punch if not a little stronger due to Raigas physical strength. In other words, this thing is a mean right hook *''Electric Conductivity:'' Being so heavily charged with Electricity, simply by even touching Raiga when she doesn't want too can hurt, a lot. *''Thunder Strike:'' As implied with her storm manipulation, Raiga has the ability to send down a very powerful lightning bolt down from the sky, doing some pretty high damage. *''Lightning Torrent:'' By dumping all of her built up electrical energy into her palms and mouth, raiga is able to fire out a sparkling beam of lightning from the pearls on her hands and maw. *''Crimson Thunder:'' By upping her generators (the pearls on her body) to 11, Raiga is able to amplify her power and her own physical prowess for a short time. This also increases the power of her lightning torrent, turning it into a very crimson red color. In short, this is as Raigas answer to the spiral ray. Personality Raiga is a rather brash, hot headed, but mostly well meaning kaiju. She is firmly on the earth defender faction, and does willingly try to protect the weak and is quite friendly at times. However, she actively enjoys fighting and seeks out foes to smack around mostly on a daily basis. Relationships Her Cousin Birthgoji was the first friendly kaiju she met after awakening, but not only that, he was also family. Because of this, Raiga considers her cousin her most trusted friend and ally, as when she is in a pinch or confused, her cousin usually is their to explain or help her through things. Trivia *Due to not being able to find a proper image of her design, the image used was created by and is owned by Pyrus Leonidas. *When coming up with Raigas personality, Krazar heavily used the character Yang Xio Long from the series RWBY as inspiration. Theme Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Female Category:Gojiran Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Heroes Category:Earth Defender Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters (Krazar77) Category:Unfinished Article Category:Electrokinetics